A.K.
A.K. is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II A.K. began Survivor: Australia II on the pink Samatau tribe. He formed an alliance of five early with with Jarrad, Tessa, Anneliese and Peter. When Samatau lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance decided to target Tara but it soon changed to Ziggy when it was found that she was trying to target Tessa. A.K. and his alliance voted out Ziggy at tribal. The day after the vote, A.K. decided he needed more individual power separate from everyone in his alliance and found a Hidden Immunity Idol. Following the tribes second loss, A.K. began to feud with Tara after hearing from Anneliese that Peter was flipping to Tara's side to vote for him. This enraged A.K. and his alliance voted out Peter at the vote, where he and Anneliese formed a smaller alliance within the Samatau Five. On Day 9, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. Wanting to weaken Tara, A.K. wanted his alliance to vote out Locky. Only he and Anneliese did so however because the rest of the tribe blindsided Anneliese. The twist was that Anneliese would only be switched to Asaga and pick another person to join her, which she chose A.K. On the new Asaga, A.K. and Anneliese were welcomed by Jericho, Kent, Luke, Odette and Sarah. Knowing that they had limited numbers and an idol in his pocket, A.K. convinced Anneliese that both of them needed to find one person to focus on to make a tight alliance of four. He bonded quickly with Luke, whereas Anneliese bonded with Sarah. This alliance was not tested for the time being because Asaga won the following two immunity challenges but lost the third. Although some original Asaga were vocal in getting rid of A.K, he was confident that his four were loyal and would eliminate Kent. This was successful and A.K. was saved in a 4-3 vote. On Day 17, the two tribes merged and A.K. was reunited with his Samatau allies. Wanting to limit the power original Asaga had, A.K's larger alliance split the votes between Sarah and Jericho. Fearing that his allies would turn on him, A.K. played his idol but it did not matter and Sarah was voted out. His loyalty to Samatau was evident in the next vote as well, where he voted for Odette but the rest of the tribe blindsided Jarrad. By the Final Nine, the original Samatau had a one person advantage and A.K. felt it was better to work together. Although Michelle was their target, Tessa and A.K. pair agreed to vote for Luke instead and told a frustrated Anneliese and an unhappy Tara and Locky. At the vote, A.K. voted for Luke and the whole of Samatau split their votes across the board, meaning a united Asaga got rid of Tessa. Curious as to whether or not his original idol was re-hidden, A.K. went searching for it again. His nemesis Locky and Tara hated that A.K. was searching and feared he would find an idol to get rid of them. To build trust, he reassured them that he didn't and talked to them and Anneliese about getting rid of an Asagan. When he noticed Locky seemed unconfident, A.K. spoke to some of the tribe about blindsiding Locky. Most of the tribe was confused and felt it was safer if they voted him out without possessing an idol. Since he told Locky and Tara he didn't have an idol, A.K. was vulnerable and at tribal council, was unanimously voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Jericho to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways